After School with Mr Vance
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: This is one of my stories about "The Dreaded Mr. Vance "  Except, this time, Ponyboy is his innocent student/victim. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy, may I see you after class?"

"Sure Mr. Vance."

I walked back into the classroom after it was finally empty except for me and Mr. Tyler Vance. He asked me to take a seat at the desk. I nodded and did as I was told.

Mr. Vance, my [Sexy] Science teacher, leaned on his desk and sighed.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble in this class. Your grades have been very low, you're aware of this right?"

I nodded.

"I know how your brothers can get when it comes to your grades in school, so I'm going to give you a choice."

Mr. Vance stood up and walked over to me, placing both hands at my desk. I gulped seeing the bulge in his pants.

"I can give you two types of extra credit. The first one will just require you to redo some of your failed assignments as home work. The second one—."

He paused for a moment.

"Mr. Vance?" I asked "What is the second one?"

He smiled broadly. It was almost…_evil. _

"Some extra work after school." He said simply.

I gulped as I saw that the bulge seemed to get bigger. "Like…what exactly?"

Mr. Vance unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection. "On your knees," he demanded. "Now!"

I didn't know what to do. If I did what he wanted me to, it would haunt me for the rest of my life. On the other hand, if I didn't he would fail me for sure and Darry would never let me live it down.

Finally, I made my decision. I nodded and obeyed my teacher. I grabbed and pumped his member. Mr. Vance smiled telling me to go faster.

My heart was racing. What was I doing? This all felt surreal!

Mr. Vance pushed my face closer to his rock hard cock and told me to blow him. I nodded and took him in my mouth. I sucked hard, running my tongue up and down his shaft a few times hoping to get this over with soon.

I tried to think of all the things that would make him climax but nothing came to mind.

"Faster," Mr. Vance commanded.

I used my left hand to massage his sac and my right to pump him as I sucked harder…faster…just like he wanted. My teacher bit his lip and let out a small moan. Then finally he came in my mouth.

I held it there, not daring to spit it out on the floor. Mr. Vance grabbed my chin and brought it up so that I could see every black hair along his jawline.

"Swallow it."

I did. It wasn't pleasant. It tasted awful!

I could feel tears come to my eyes, but I didn't dare let them drop. Mr. Vance zipped his pants back up and straightened his tie. I stood up, wiping my mouth off with the sleeve of my jacket.

"I think you've just earned yourself a 70," he said smugly. "Come back later and we'll work your grade all the way to an 'A'."

I nodded, grabbing my thinks and rushing out of the classroom. On my way out of the school I stopped by the bathroom to wash my mouth out and clean my face. Then I burst into tears.

I could have never imagined that something like this could ever happen to me. And the worst part about it: it's going to last the entire _year._

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. this is my secong story with "The Dreaded Mr. Vance" Except, this time, Ponyboy is the innocent student. I hope this was great (it's my first time *.*) plz review<strong>

**~ Love**

** Miyuki ~**

**PS. [] or{}=Author's Notes**


	2. Chapter 2

Pony ran back home as fast as he could. He rushed inside the house and softly closed the door behind him.

He was on his way to his room when Darry caught him. He and the rest of the gang were in the kitchen. It was Wednesday night; a night before their "poker Night". They were playing cards tonight anyway.

"Hey pony" soda greeted. "Wanna play?"

He walked in the kitchen slowly, clutching the strap to his backpack tightly.

"You're late," Darry said. "You get out of school at 3:30. I expect you to be between 3:55 and 4:30."

Steve smiled broadly at the teen.

"What time is it now?"

"4:45," he answered through clenched teeth seething at the thought of Steve.

He could tell the others were listening in too. They had all stopped talking. Some had stopped moving.

"You over shot that time frame by 15 minutes. Now tell me, why were you late getting home?"

Now they were all looking at him. Every eye in the room was fixed on him, waiting to hear his answer.

"I got held behind by my Science teacher," he explained. "He wanted to make sure my grades stayed up, so he gave me…" Pony paused at the last few words, feeling as if he should say something about what really happened, but decided not to. "…an extra credit assignment.

He would have told some one about it but with the entire gang around? He'd rather shoot himself blind before that happened. Pony decided that it was best to wait and tell Soda…at the right time.

**8 8 8 8 8 8**

"Pony, don't mind Darry okay," Soda told him that night. "He was just worried about you, that's all."

He rolled over, ignoring his older brother and fell asleep. He was too afraid to tell him anything.

Pony felt a hand run up and down his arm.

"Soda stop," he giggled. "It tickles."

The hand slid down to his torso and snaked up his shirt, pinching his left nipple.

"S-Sodapop?" the only response that he received was a dark, unnerving laugh from his brother.

The hand slid down past the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around his limp member. He was being jerked off by a pair of skilled hands. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to figure out why his brother was doing this to him. Pony was pushed on his back and the weight of another body covered him.

"Soda!"

He started to grind his crotch against the younger teen's. Pony involuntarily bucked his hips up.

"You're such a good student," A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Mr. Vance?"

Mr. Vance ground harder against the teen until he came shamelessly against the older man's jeans.

"I'll keep going and going," Mr. Vance whispered.

"I'll keep violating your sweet, virgin body until you beg me to bend you over. I want you on your knees holding yourself open saying 'please, fuck me!' Then maybe, I might let you go…maybe I'll leave you alone then. Understood?"

Pony nodded, whimpering.

He felt something warm enter him roughly. He smelled blood and knew it was his own.

"Oh God!" Pony screamed.

His teacher thrust deeper and deeper into him.

"Please! Stop! STOP!" Pony screamed at the top of his lungs in sheer pain. "NO! Please! Stop!"

"Pony…" He whispered. "Pony…"

* * *

><p>"Pony! Ponyboy wake up!<p>

Darry and Soda were standing over him with shocked faces. What would he tell them?


End file.
